The present invention relates to a displaceable tape feed assembly for a postage meter mailing machine. A tape feed assembly particularly suited for use as a module of a postage meter mailing machine as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 607,414. The tape feed assembly includes a tape track and aligning cam rod. The tape feed assembly is slidable mounted to and supported by the tape track and cam rod such that rotation of a tape track motor causes the tape assembly to be positionable from a home position to a second position by the cam rod. The tape assembly includes a drive gear assembly which is only brought into engagement when the tape feed assembly is in the home position, the drive assembly being driven by a second motor. In the home position, the tape feed assembly upon initiation of the second motor is caused to motivate tape into the tape feed assembly.
It has been determined that tape, which is fed in the tape track when the tape assembly is in the home position, is caused to reposition or slip when the tape track is displaced to its second position during tape printing. This repositioning of the tape causes an error in the location of the printed information on the tape.